


Spin Class

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Meredith has an injury, she goes to Callie for help, Derek interrupts
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Spin Class

**Author's Note:**

> FYI I'm still alive and shipping these two, I've just been buried in Pokemon Sword
> 
> I had this idea when I was in the car earlier, and had to write it, kinda had another idea along the lines of this one too, maybe I'll write that later
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this ficlet

Meredith winced her way over to her girlfriend’s best friend Callie Torres as the orthopedic surgeon made notes in a chart at the nurse’s station.

“Callie,” she whimpered, immediately catching the woman’s attention.

“What’s wrong?” Callie asked.

“Hurts, Addison,” she started to explain before Derek Shepherd cut in.

“It’s inappropriate to be having this conversation at work, the entire hospital doesn’t need to hear about your sex injuries,” he huffed. Meredith rolled her eyes. Typical of Derek to assume, though in his defense there had been a few recent sex injuries amongst the surgical staff.

“Mind your own business,” she bit back with a wince. “Callie, can you help me?”

“I was just about to ask Dr. Torres for a consult,” Derek butted in, and Meredith’s teeth dug into her lip in an effort not to make a sarcastic remark about him flirting with a nurse. Thankfully Callie wasn’t buying his excuse to interrupt.

“What’s wrong Meredith?”

“You can’t be serious!” Derek groaned. Maybe he actually did need a consult, but Meredith didn’t care her ankle was in agony.

“Could you just shut up?” Meredith screeched.

“No,” he barked. “I am the Chief of Surgery and your sex injuries are not a priority for our doctors when their are actual patients.”

“I rolled my ankle during spin class this morning _Chief_ ,” she said sarcastically. “And while Addison is very talented at many, many things, wrapping an ankle is not one of them. Now can I have Dr. Torres for five minutes?” He nodded in shock and she hobbled off with Callie.


End file.
